Guardian
by Shadokat771
Summary: Two brothers, one woman, a lifelong friendship


_**Guardian**_

By ShadoKat771

_**Author's Notes**_:

**Do not read this unless you have already read** _**The Hobbit **_**first**! Please. Trust me, if you don't , you will be in for a _very_ nasty spoiler here. All the characters belong to the good Professor Tolkien, and borrowed by New Line and Wingnut. Except one, of course. And as usual, flames will be used to light torches and feasting fires…

Dis looked over the group gathered in front of the stone fortress in the pre-dawn chill and smiled. It was a good band she was sending to aid her brother in the East. The dragon was dead, and now it was time to rebuild.

"But why must the Wolfslayer go with them?" A Dwarf at her side asked. "She is needed here".

"No, Floi", Dis replied, her eyes stopping on the Dwarf woman in question, her smile growing wider, "We have warriors aplenty. She is needed more by my brother and sons." She turned to Floi and laughed. "Besides, she would not stay". She turned to the group again. "Freja!" She called, "It's time".

A Dwarf woman dressed in pale shades of blue and silver , with a grey wolf skin coat approached Dis. She was short, even for a Dwarf, with pale blond hair in long braids and light blue eyes. The beard under her chin was almost invisible, and soft as down. She approached at a jog, then stopped and bowed to Dis. "

I am ready, My Lady", she said quietly.

The Dwarf Princess's smile grew tender. "It is well", she said. She put her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "Bid my brother greetings and love", she said, then kissed the other woman's left cheek, "and this for my oldest", then kissed her right cheek, "and this for my youngest". Then she kissed the woman's forehead. "Be swift, be safe, and send word as soon as you arrive in Erebor".

Freja smiled in return. "Yes, My Lady", she said. She turned to the group. "We leave now!" She called, and then went to mount her pony.

They had not been on the road long when a young Dwarf rode up beside Freja, something clearly on his mind. "Lady Freja", he said finally, "are the rumors true?"

"Which rumors would those be, Feri? She asked in return. "They seem to fly thick as arrows around me".

"The wolf pelt", the young dwarf replied, nodding toward her coat. "They say it's from the hide of a wolf you saved King Thorin from".

"Ah", the blond replied, nodding. "That would be the truth, then. It is". She looked around the countryside. "In fact, it happened not far from here, not too long ago".

The pack must have smelled the meat they were bringing back from the trade, that was the only explanation Thorin could think of when the party was beset by mountain wolves. He didn't have much time to think of anything else before he was fighting off several wolves at once. He could hear the shouts of his comrades, but suddenly heard new calls in amongst the others. He looked up in time to see a great grey wolf, almost as tall as he, making a leap for him, but was stunned when a small figure leapt out in front of him, giving a cry in Ancient Dwarvish and sword flying. In moments, it was over, and the Dwarf was nowhere to be seen.

The group was congratulating themselves and the mysterious Dwarf for taking the blow for the King, when Thorin looked up and saw his two nephews nearby, cleaning off swords and gathering arrows. His heart dropped, for he knew that where two were, there was always a third. He looked down at the great wolf. "Help me move this carcass", he ordered. "I must see who came to my aid".

The group did, and were confronted by a small Dwarf woman, covered in blood, her hand still on the sword that was buried up to the hilt of the wolf. "Freja", Thorin said quietly. "Why are you here?" He looked up to his nephews, anger blazing in his eyes. "Why are you here?!" He shouted. "Why did you come so far into the wild?!"

Fili met his uncle's angry gaze calmly. "You had not returned at the appointed time", he said. "We feared something had become of you". He looked around at the wolf carcasses, his last comment unspoken.

"And what if they had not come?" Dwalin said quietly at Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin growled and was about to reply when a cough at his feet stopped him short. "My King", a voice quietly spoke. "My King lives?"

He knelt down, recovering his temper. "Yes", He said quietly, taking her free hand. "Yes, he lives, thanks to you". His smile faded. "But you should not have been here, Starlight. You should be home".

Freja smiled. "You should know by now, my King", she said quietly, "my place is with your sister-sons and their uncle. As it has always been".

Thorin nodded. "True enough", he said. He looked back up at his nephews. Kili looked just as stricken as he felt inside, and his anger returned. "You two", he said to his nephews, "will be responsible for her safe return home". He stood up and then looked down at the dead grey wolf. "And bring this one's pelt. By Durin's Beard, she's earned it".

It was decided to make camp nearby for the night, so they could tend to their injured. It turned out that Freja had cracked ribs and several bruises, but no more serious wounds.

"I want to take my turn on watch", Freja said, trying to sit up.

Kili reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No Freja", he said with a smile, guiding her back down to a prone position. "You have fought bravely today. You deserve rest. We will guard you while you sleep".

They returned to the fortress without further incident, and it seemed that from them on, the two princes and the warrior woman were even more inseparable than before. Beards wagged, but they were ignored, as it seemed clear the course things were taking. The three laughed about it when asked, saying it was as it should be.

Then came the day word reached them that Thorin had met with the wizard Tharkun, and was planning to take back Erebor. There was great excitement and debate on who would join him on his quest, and it was understood his nephews would be amongst the ones to go with him.

"I'm going too, "Freja said.

"No, Starlight", Fili said, "not this time. You must stay here".

"But I'm a fighter!" She protested, growing angry.

"I know", the blond dwarf replied. "I know. Which is why he needs you here._ I_ need you here. To protect this home of ours".

She stared up into his blue eyes defiantly for a moment, then lowered her head. "As you wish, my prince", she said quietly, then looked back up at him. "When do you leave?"

"Soon", Fili replied, looking at his brother.

Freja reached out and took his hand with one of hers and reached out the other for Kili's and took it. "Then, stay with me tonight", she said with a smile.

Later, when the three were snuggled in a pile of furs in Freja's chamber, Kili asked, "Freja, will there ever be a time when you would choose between us?"

Freja turned her head to face him and smiled. "No", she replied softly, reaching out to smooth a stray dark curl from his forehead and kissing him softly. "Never. How could I choose? You are like the Moon, quiet and dark", she turned to face Fili and kissed him gently, then took one of the braids of his moustache and gently twirled it between her fingers, "and _you_, you are like the Sun, bright and brave and shining". She lay back between them, smiling. "No, I could never choose".

She didn't know how she sensed it was dawn, but when she awoke, she was alone. She stared to get angry, then stopped and smiled. How like them to leave her content, and not make a drawn out good-bye. She pulled the furs around her and inhaled deeply, smelling their scent and the scent of their lovemaking. She would wait. For a time.

Kili had never seen so much gold in his young life. Piles of shields, cups, plates ,and goblets by the score. And the coins! Coins piled higher than his head. The Company had a merry time just climbing up them and sliding down like children, laughing and shouting at the treasures they found.

On one of his slides, Kili's boot caught on a slender gold chain. He stopped and brushed away coins to pull out a necklace of fine gold with a pendant of a moon, sun and stars worked in gemstones. He was still sitting there, smiling, when his brother came to his side. "What have you got there?", Fili asked.

"A prize fit for our Starlight", he said quietly, still smiling.

"Ah", Balin said, overhearing them, "fair was she who wore that bauble". He smiled at the brothers. "a fitting gift for your lady". He looked up, and his smile faded. "Come, Thorin is calling us".

The warm Spring breeze blew gently against Balin's face as he walked the battlements. He stopped for a moment and watched the work the men of Dale were doing to restore their city. He was lost in thought when a cry went up from the lookout post above him. A party of riders were seen on the ridge above Erebor. It took him a moment, but he recognized one amongst them, and felt his heart sink. He had dreaded this day for some time, and now it was finally here. "They come from Ered Luin", he said to those around him. "Send for the King".

Some time later, Freja's party rode through the gates of Erebor, looking in wonder at the splendor surrounding them. They stopped in front of a group of Dwarves dressed in royal robes. She dismounted and bowed. "My lords", she said, "I seek Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain".

A venerable Dwarf nodded solemnly. "I am Dain Ironfoot", one replied. "and I am King". He looked to his side where Balin stood. "Perhaps the tale would best be told by one who knows it best".

Balin stepped forward. "Aye, lassie", he said, his voice thick. "Come with me and I will tell you all".

They left the rest of the group behind and walked towards the upper chambers of the Mountain, stopping at one chamber that had a single shaft of light shining into it, hitting a dazzlingly beautiful stone set on a tomb, with two tombs flanking it.

Freja's heart dropped. "Balin", she said quietly, "what is this place?"

Balin sighed and motioned for her to sit beside him on the steps, and then told her the tale of the last days of the Heirs of Durin. When he had finished, he reached into a pocket and took out the necklace Kili had kept for her. "Here , lass", he said gently. "Kili found this in the dragon's horde and was saving it for you. I knew you would be coming, so I've kept it for you".

Freja wiped her tears and smiled. "It's beautiful", she said softly, taking it from him. She undid the clasp and with his help, fastened it around her neck, letting her fingers trail over it gently. Then she stood and faced the tombs. She walked to the one of Thorin . "Greetings, my King", she said quietly, though her voice echoed quietly through the chamber. "Your sister sends her love". She bowed her head until it touched the side of the sarcophagus. After a moment, she rose and walked to the side of the sarcophagus on his right. "Fili", she said, "my bright and brave Sun, I am here". She bent and placed a gentle kiss on the brow of the carving. Then after another moment, she rose again and walked to the last tomb. "Kili", she whispered, "My dark and gentle Moon, I will never leave you". She rose and then walked to stand in front of the tombs again. "You have fought bravely , my hearts. You deserve rest. I will guard you while you sleep". Then she turned and drew her sword, placing the point down between her feet. It seemed to Balin that her eyes glittered like fine jewels and her face was set in pure white stone as she stood, the Guardian.

**The End**


End file.
